Igor
Igor (イゴール, Igooru) is a recurring important figure in the Persona series. His role is crucial in the Persona Protagonist's quest. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona 3: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *A Certain Day of Summer: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona 3: FES: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona 4: Proprietor of the Velvet Room *Persona -trinity soul-: Mysterious stranger *Persona 4 The Animation: Proprietor of the Velvet Room Design Igor appearance is a demon-like old man with long nose and wears a black suit with white gloves. In Persona ~Trinity Soul~ he was seen wearing a black robes with happy mask. Personalty While presenting himself as a mere servant of Philemon, Igor seems to be far more than this. In every game Igor not only gives players access to the Velvet Room to help them master their powers of Persona Fusion being a major source of power in the game but also gives useful hints regarding the power of Persona, the bonds between people and the danger that awaits the characters. In every Persona game Igor displays a calm and polite attitude while giving information to the players in a "timely" manner; during conversations Igor gives rather cryptic comments and while most players don't realize it they foreshadow events regarding the situation the Protagonist is in and its possible outcome, this suggests that he may have a near-omniscience, though by his own admission there are things that even he can't tell. Profile Megami Ibunroku Persona Igor is the mysterious proprietor of The Velvet Room. In ''Persona, Igor calls himself "a servant of Philemon". He is always found in The Velvet Room between consciousness and unconsciousness. He uses a phone made of bone to call up Personas from the depths of the soul. Revelations: Persona Persona The plot is the same as in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Persona 2 Igor remains mostly unchanged. He is still a servant of Philemon and he handles Persona summoning in much the same way. Persona 3 Igor is no longer seen with the phone, instead, he has his assistant Elizabeth handle Persona fusion. Only the Protagonist can enter The Velvet Room, and he does so for the first time in a dream. None of the other Persona users can see The Velvet Room. The Protagonist signs a contract with Pharos and Igor at the start of the game agreeing to take responsibility for his actions. Philemon was never mentioned. A Certain Day of Summer Igor decides to reward the protagonist by reviewing memories of past events. The first event is something that happened after the trip to Yakushima. Persona 3: FES Igor gives a key to Aigis and allows her access to Elizabeth's services. Persona 4 Igor is seen with a new assistant named Margaret. He has the same role in this game as in Persona 3. Persona ~Trinity Soul~ He is one of the few game characters to appear in the anime Persona -trinity soul-'', appearing to Shin Kanzato and Takuro Sakakiba in dreams. Shin Kanzato has a clay statue of Igor that he sculpted. Gallery Persona 4 Igor.png|Igor in Persona 4 the Animation Igor appearace in Persona ~Trinity Soul~.jpg|Igor in Persona ~Trinity Soul~ Bone Phone.JPG|Igor's bone telephone. Trivia * Igor's Japanese voice actor, , best known for his voice-over for Medama Oyaji (Eyeball Father) in the anime series '' . The choice of Igor's voice actor could be related to the age and the salient eyeball of the character. Tanonaka died at the age of 77 on January 13, 2010 of a heart attack.http://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/p-et-tp0-20100116-586187.html * Although Persona 4 The Animation is produced after Tanonaka's death, the Japanese staff roll lists him as a "special cast" for Igor. The animation reuses the audio data from the original game instead of recording new voices.http://www.4gamer.net/games/073/G007307/20111014059/ * Another Japanese voice actor who played Igor is in the Drama CD Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth. However, in May 2010, Aono was hospitalized due to the heart attack and stroke. All his roles have been shifted to other voice actors and the possibility to return to his career is unknown. * Igor's name, along with Margaret, Elizabeth and Theodore, may come from the romance "Frenkenstein". Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona -trinity soul- Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters